


Heart of Steel

by ReadingAsEscape



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingAsEscape/pseuds/ReadingAsEscape





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Annabeth:  
Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung mit Dates, aber womit ich mir schon nach den ersten 5 Minuten sicher war, war, dass dieses ein absoluter Fail war. Ich und Ethan haben absolut nichts gemeinsam, und egal wovon er auch erzählte, meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder davon ab. Redet er über Politik denke ich ans Essen, redet er über Briefmarken bekomme ich den Fleck auf der Wand gegenüber nicht aus dem Kopf. Jetzt schwafelt er ununterbrochen von der familiären Relation von Kerberos und dem Minotaurus. Keine Ahnung was das ist, wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Pflanzenarten. Wie auch immer, so hatte ich mir das sicher nicht vorgestellt. 

Ethan fragte mich, gestern in der Mittagspause ob ich ihm bei den Hausaufgaben helfen könnte, ich war nicht der ideale Ansprechpartner für so etwas, doch ich willigte ein. Als ich dann vor seiner Haustür stand, machte er sich gerade bereit zu gehen. Komplett verwirrt stand ich nur wie ein Vollidiot in der Tür rum, bis er mich wieder aus dem Haus, und seinem Auto führte. Anscheinend hatte er mit Hausaufgaben, Lunch gemeint. Ist das so eine neue Masche von Jungs? Keine Ahnung.

Auf jeden Fall sitze ich jetzt hier gegenüber von einem Typen den ich nicht ausstehen kann, und höre mir seine langweiligen Geschichten an. Gerade vergleicht er den "Amerikanischen Traum" mit der Odyssee. Er war bei Polyphem angelangt als mir auffällt, dass eine Kellnerin, mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren, hinter der Bar mich schon seit geraumer Zeit beobachtet. Sollte die nicht lieber ihren Job machen? Sie sieht aus wie der Typ von der Frau die die Jungs aus meiner Schule als ein „heißes Schnittchen2 bezeichnen würden. Aber sie war total nicht in meiner Liga. Und außerdem fange ich ganz sicher nicht an, während einem Date, mit jemand anderem zu flirten. Das liegt einfach unter meiner Würde. 

So ging die meiste Zeit vorbei. Langsam. 

Wieso habe ich mich darauf eingelassen? In meinem Zimmer würde ich mich jetzt viel wohler fühlen. Am besten vor einem Bildschirm, oder dem Kühlschrank…Aber wie hätte ich diese „Einladung“ denn ablehnen sollen? Ethan war nett aber einfach nicht mein Typ. Wäre es humaner ihm gleich mitzuteilen, das ich nicht mehr will als Freundschaft, oder soll ich diese Blase erst nach dem Essen zerplatzen lassen. Ein Seufzen unterdrückend entschied ich mich für Zweiteres und konzentrierte mich wieder auf meinen Salat. In meinen Gedanken fertigte ich eine Liste an, mit Sachen die ich gerade lieber tun würde, als hier zu sitzen. Ich war bei Punkt 12 angelangt als das Gefasel meines Gegenübers plötzlich interessant wurden. 

"Ich wollte mit meinem Bruder immer schon die Troja Abteilung in unserem lokalen Museum besuchen doch aus bestimmten Gründen ist das leider unmöglich."

Er beendete den Satz so, als wollte er, dass ich weiter nachfrage, doch seine Familienprobleme interessierten mich nicht wirklich. Doch wie erwartet schwafelte er einfach weiter. Was für eine Tratschtante.  
"Vor ein paar Monaten war noch alles okay, aber jetzt nachdem er urplötzlich vom Erdboden verschwunden war, sind alle Pläne natürlich verworfen worden."  
Ich denke nicht einmal daran nachzufragen, er erzählt mir die ganze Geschichte sowieso.

"Montags war noch alles in Ordnung, dienstags kam er jedoch nach der Schule nicht nach Hause. Meine Eltern erzählten mir nach ein paar Wochen er besucht jetzt eine neue Schule. In ersten paar Tagen verhielt ich mich hauptsächlich wie ein trotziges Kind. Du weißt schon, mit so einer Ihr-versteht-mich-alle-nicht-Einstellung? Aber dann blieb mir nichts Anderes übrig als zu akzeptieren wie die Sachen jetzt stehen. Ich hoffe es geht ihm gut, wo auch immer er ist.

Und wenn die letzten Monate auf einer Lüge aufgebaut sind, weiß ich nicht ob ich die Wahrheit erfahren möchte.

Weißt du, er ist mein Zwillingsbruder, und manchmal stelle ich mir vor, dass wenn er in irgendeiner Weise verletzt wird, ich es auch spüren würde. Damit rede ich mir wahrscheinlich einfach nur ein, dass Aiden okay ist.

Mittlerweile hing ich so an seinen Worten, dass mir gar nicht aufgefallen ist, dass die schon erwähnte Barfrau in der letzten Viertelstunde immer näher zu unserem Tisch gekommen ist. Sie beäugte uns immer noch argwöhnisch. Ich bemerkte nicht einmal ihre außergewöhnlich spitze Zähne und gespaltene Zunge. 

Ihr müsst wissen, dass meine Mutter mich immer schon für ein bisschen paranoid gehalten hat, aber das Folgende habe ich mir sicher nicht eingebildet  
.  
Ich wollte gerade die creepy Kellnerin von vorher fragen, ob sie mir noch ein Glas Wasser bringt, da faucht sie mich einfach so an. Das ist mein voller Ernst! Diese Bitch hat mich angefaucht!   
Ich wollte sie gerade fragen wozu das gut war, da fährt sie plötzlich so richtig lange Fingernägel aus, und fährt mir damit über das Gesicht.

Ich weiß zwar nicht ob ich mich ungewöhnlich verhalten habe, doch Ethans Reaktion konnte ich wirklich nicht nachvollziehen. Er scheint zwar geschockt, doch verfällt keineswegs in Panik. Stattdessen springt er von seinem Stuhl und geht in Kampfposition.

Das Folgende scheint mir im Nachhinein eher wie ein Traum als Realität. Er zieht tatsächlich Pfeil und Bogen aus seinem Rucksack und zielt damit auf eine Kreatur, die so gar nicht mehr aussieht wie eine harmlose Kellnerin.

Außer den Zähnen, der Zunge und gelbgefärbten Augen, scheint ihr Oberkörper ziemlich normal, doch unter der Gürtellinie spielt sich ziemliches Chaos ab. In einer ganz und gar nicht sexuellen Art und Weise.

Sie besitzt überhaupt keine Beine mehr, stattdessen einen riesigen Schlangenkörper, auf den sie sich stützt.

"Verschwinde Echidna!", ruft Ethan "Ich will dich nicht töten müssen!"  
Als Antwort erhält er nur ein paar wütende Ziescher.

Ich bin jedoch nicht die Einzige die vor Schock paralysiert ist. Um mich herum wagt es niemand der Gäste sich zu bewegen. Das Eigenartige daran ist, sie werfen der Schlangenfrau die mitleidigen Blicke zu, und hatten mehr Angst vor Ethan. So als würde er eine Unschuldige bedrohen.

Verwirrt presse ich meine Augen zusammen, und blinzele ein paar mal. Wenn ich blinzele verändert sich das Bild, und tatsächlich sah ich eine unbewaffnete Kellnerin und einen verrückten Teenager. Doch konzentriere ich mich sah ich wieder die Kreatur. Oder wie Ethans sie genannt hat, Echidna. 

Zähneknirschend versuche ich diese Situation zu verarbeiten. Aber da gibt es nichts zu verarbeiten! Nur einen Haufen Nonsens! Langsam begann ich zu verstehen, dass langes Überlegen auch nicht hilft, wenn man gerade von einem Monster, das doppelt so groß ist wie man selbst, bedroht wird. Ich muss handeln-Kämpfen oder Laufen so schnell ich kann.

Mein Date und das Monster sind so in ihren Kampf vertieft, das sie nicht merken das ich mich auf die andere Seite des Raumes mache. Nun stand Echidna zwischen mir und Ethan.   
Sie ist nur zwei Meter von mir entfernt, und ich entnehme einen Geruch der mich an meine Besuche im Reptilienhaus, im Zoo erinnert.

Was ich darauf tue werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Das ist nämlich das erste Mal das ich ein Monster tötete, und definitiv nicht das Letzte.

Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht die eleganteste Art eine mythische Kreatur zu töten, doch ich habe nun mal nicht sehr viele Alternativen, und diese erscheint mir als die Beste. Ich stehe neben dem Buffettisch, also nehme ich den nächst besten Fleischspieß, reiße das Fleisch herunter, steche der Bitch das Ding in den Nacken.  
Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was die anderen Cafebesucher gerade sehen.

Ich deutet Ethans Gesichtsausdruck als überrascht doch beeindruckt, jedoch beschäftige mich nicht länger damit, sondern ziehe ihn hinter mir aus dem Café.


	2. Chapter II

Was ich darauf tue werde ich wohl nie vergessen. Das ist nämlich das erste Mal das ich ein Monster tötete, und definitiv nicht das Letzte.

Es ist wahrscheinlich nicht die eleganteste Art eine mythische Kreatur zu töten, doch ich habe nun mal nicht sehr viele Alternativen, und diese erscheint mir als die Beste. Ich stehe neben dem Buffettisch, also nehme ich den nächst besten Fleischspieß, reiße das Fleisch herunter, steche der Bitch das Ding in den Nacken.

Ich will mir gar nicht ausmalen was die anderen Cafebesucher gerade sehen.

Ich deutet Ethans Gesichtsausdruck als überrascht doch beeindruckt, jedoch beschäftige mich nicht länger damit, sondern ziehe ihn hinter mir aus dem Café.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

POV: Annabeth:

Jetzt hatte ich endgültig genug!

Erst dieses schreckliche Date...und dann...dann dieses Wesen!

War das alles ein Traum?

Das musste ein Traum gewesen sein!

Kaum hatte ich das Cafe verlassen, lasse ich Ethans Hand los und renne los. Ich weiß nicht ob ich jemals schon einmal so schnell gerannt bin, doch mir ist auch nie so etwa passiert. Am besten laufe ich jetzt nach Hause und leg mich hin. Wenn ich morgen wieder aufwache war das alles sicher nur ein Traum. Zumindest hoffe ich das...

"Annabeth, warte!"

"Wieso sollte ich?!"

"Weil ich dir eine Menge erklären sollte."

"Was gibt es da zu erklären? Ich werde mich jetzt in den Arm kneifen und dann in meinem Bett aufwachen!"

"Okay! Mach doch! Du wirst schon sehen wie real das alles ist!"

Ich tat wie gesagt, doch nichts geschah. Verzweifelt seufzte ich auf 

"Aber das ist doch unmöglich!"

"Lass mich es dir erklären..."

Ich sage nichts, ich war noch zu geschockt um etwas zu sagen.

"Okay, hör mir zu, was ich dir jetzt sage ist sehr wichtig! Ich habe schon beim Essen versucht mit dir darüber zu reden, doch du warst immer zu abgelenkt.

Dabei habe ich versucht unsere Gespräche so interessant wie möglich zu halten... Was auch immer!

Weißt du noch? Kerberos, Minotaurus, Odyssee, Polyphem, Troja? Ich habe versucht dich mit so viel Information über das antike Griechenland und dessen Mythologie zu versorgen. Die kann für dich ab jetzt lebenswichtig sein. Würdest du zum Beispiel jetzt den Minotaurus treffen, wie würdest du ihn töten?"

"Ich würde ihn ins Hinterbein stechen?"

"Falsch, der Minotaurus hat nur ein paar Beine. Zweite Frage, wenn man einer Hydra den Kopf abschlagen möchte, was nicht zu empfehlen ist, welchen sollte man dann treffen."

"Warte, das hatten wir mal in Geschichte, Herkules hat der Hydra den mittleren Kopf abgeschlagen und sie damit getötet, oder?"

"Richtige Antwort, aber du hast trotzdem noch viel zu lernen."

"Okay! Warte was?! Wozu brauche ich diese ganze Information?! Ich gehe doch schon zur Schule!"

"Jetzt kommen wir zum komplizierten Teil. Ich würde dir nichts von alldem erzählen wenn es nicht wahr wäre. All diese Kreaturen existieren." 

"Heißt hier laufen überall auf der Welt Monster herum und niemand der etwas dagegen tun kann?"

"Wenn ich sage das all diese Dinge nicht ausgedacht sind meine ich nicht nur die bösen, ich meine auch Nymphen, Zentauren, Satyren und zu aller wichtigst... Götter"

"Aber wie passe ich in dieses Bild? Ich bin doch nichts besonderes, nur durchschnittlich."

"Und auch wenn es jemals so war, jetzt wird sich für dich alles ändern. Hast du eine Mom UND einen Dad?"

"Klar, wie gesagt mein Leben ist absolut durchschnittlich."

"Mhm, hattest du jemals das Gefühl das du nicht in dieses Leben passt? Als ob es nicht dein Leben wäre?"

"Ich habe das eigentlich noch niemanden erzählt, doch ich hab absolut keine Erinnerung an mein Leben bevor meinen 5. Geburtstag. Keine Erinnerung, keine Zeichnungen, keine Kindheitsfreunde, gar nichts..."

"Du solltest vielleicht zur Erwägung ziehen dass du adoptiert wurdest, und dann dein Erinnerung gelöscht wurde. Das liegt daran das deine echte Mom oder dein echter Dad eine ziemlich große Persönlichkeit ist."

"So wie ein Celebrity?"

"Ja und Nein. Deine Mom oder dein Dad ist ein Gott oder eine Göttin."

Ich lachte auf: "Und warum sollte ich dir das glauben?"

"Sehe ich aus als ob ich scherze?", fragt er mich mit einem komplett ernstem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Heißt ich bin jetzt ein was? Ein Freak?"

"Der politisch korrekte Begriff lautet Halfblood. Es gibt Hunderte so wie du. Sie leben, nachdem sie die Wahreit erfahren, normal weiter, womit sie Monsterattacken riskieren, oder sie kommen nach Camp HalfBlood, wo sie eine Kampfausbildung und sonstige Versorgung erhalten. Die üblichsten Gottheiten haben dort eine Hütte, wo ihre Kinder ein Bett fnden. Dort sind sie sicher und..."

Er kann den Satz nicht zu Ende führen weil er von einem markerschütternden Brüllen unterbrochen wird. Er klingt als stammt sr von einem Löwen.

Ethan zögert nicht, er holt wieder seinen Bogen raus, und rennt in die Richtung aus der das Brüllen kam.

Ich habe mich nicht geirrt, da stand mitten in einer Nebenstraße ein elefantengroßer Löwe! Er zerfetzt gerade ein gegrilltes Huhn und ich haabe keine Lust als Nachspeise zu dienen.

Ethan will mir gerade wohl sagen dass ich hier warten soll, als ich schmerzvoll zur Seite gestoßen wurde, worauf ich auf meinem Hinterteil lande. Ich will dem Täter gerade kräftig meine Meinung sagen, doch diese wunderschönen, tiefblauen Augen lassen mich verstummen. Sie sind nicht einmal das Einzig atemberaubende an seinem Gesicht. Er ist im allgemeinen ziemlich attraktiv.

Wo war ich nochmal?

Genau, der Löwe. Der Nemäische Löwe wie Ethan mir genauer erklärte. 

Der Junge mit den blauen Augen und den schwarzen war nicht mehr alleine. Er und ein anderer Junge mit Mütze, brauner Hose und rötlichen Bartstoppeln, laufen selbstbewusst der Raubkatze entgegen. Mützenjunge zieht eine Panflöte (?!) aus Bambus heraus und spielt darauf ein ziemlich schiefes "Toxic". Weinranken schießen plötzlich aus dem Boden, packen die Kreatur beim Schwanz und am Hals und reißen sie zu Boden. Diesen schwachen Moment nutzt der Schwarzhaarige und stößt sein Schwert bis zum Schaft in den Rachen des Löwen. Als er das Schwert wieder herauszieht war die Kreatur nur noch Sand, der vom Wind verweht wurde., Im nächsten Moment sehe ich nur zwei Jugendliche mit einem Kugelschreiber und Staub zu ihren Füßen. War das wieder der selbe Trick wie im Cafe?

Ich war so geschockt das sie nicht einmal merke dass sie in meine Richtung kommen. Ich kann mich nicht bewegen geschweige denn weglaufen, was eigentlich am sinnvollsten in dieser Situation wäre. Ethan scheint sie zu kennen, also bleibe ich auch um mir ihre Geschichte genauer anzuhören. Vielleicht kann ich sogar den namenlosen Schönling genauer kennenlernen.

"Hi, ich bin Percy, und das ist Grover. Ich glaube wir sind hier um dich abzuholen!"

Ich will ihm gerade meinen Namen sagen als ich merke, dass aus dem Schatten nun auch ein dritter Junge trat. Ich hätte schwören können dass er eben noch nicht da stand. Er scheint jünger als Percy und Grover zu sein, und sein Schwert hängt unbenutzt an seinem Gürtel. Dieses hat eine außergewöhnliche Farbe. Nicht so wie bei Percy bronzen sondern tiefschwarz. Grover bemerkte ihn nun auch und stellte ihn als Nico vor. Er fügte auch hinzu das ein Sohn des Hades war und das er älter war als wir alle zusammen.

Sohn des Hades? Dem Gott der Unterwelt? Das meinte Ethan wohl mit Halfblood. Wer war wohl Percys göttliches Elternteil?

Ich sah ihn fragend an und er verstand.

"Mein Dad ist Poseidon, Herrscher über alle Gewässer.

Grover ist der Sohn einer Nymphe. Er ist kein Halfblood sondern ein Satyr." Grover redete nun weiter:"Das bedeutet ich bin halb Mensch, halb Ziege. Hat einige Vorteile."

Ich hatte jetzt nicht nur weitere Namen zu lernen, ich hatte auch viel über meine Familie zu verdauen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: "A Heart of Steel" ist mein erstes auf Wattpad veröffentlichtes Werk also würde es mich freuen wenn ihr etwas konstruktive Kritik da lässt und die Story auch in eurer Bibliothek abspeichert damit ihr keine zukünftigen Kapitel verpasst.

Ich werde versuchen regelmäßig hochzuladen. Falls das wegen Schulangelegenheiten nicht möglich ist enschuldige ich mich schon im voraus. Ich werde mich dennoch trotzdem bemühen nicht immer gleich alle schon geschriebenen Kapitel hochzuladen, damit ich einen kleinen Vorrat.

Folgt mir auch auf:

Instagram: percys_goddamed_pen

Twitter: CatherineCatYo (Ich hab mir den Namen nicht ausgesucht -.-)

Tumblr: shotgun-shuts-his-fckng-cakehole

Snapchat: katharina.r3

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: "A Heart of Steel" ist mein erstes auf Wattpad veröffentlichtes Werk also würde es mich freuen wenn ihr etwas konstruktive Kritik da lässt und die Story auch in eurer Bibliothek abspeichert damit ihr keine zukünftigen Kapitel verpasst.
> 
> Ich werde versuchen regelmäßig hochzuladen. Falls das wegen Schulangelegenheiten nicht möglich ist enschuldige ich mich schon im voraus. Ich werde mich dennoch trotzdem bemühen nicht immer gleich alle schon geschriebenen Kapitel hochzuladen, damit ich einen kleinen Vorrat.
> 
> Ich würd mich auch voll über eine Bewertung freuen ^^
> 
> Folgt mir auch auf:
> 
> Instagram: percys_goddamed_pen
> 
> Twitter: CatherineCatYo (Ich hab mir den Namen nicht ausgesucht -.-)
> 
> Tumblr: shotgun-shuts-his-fckng-cakehole
> 
> Snapchat: katharina.r3


End file.
